My Life With Boys
by Cookie Addiction
Summary: "My father said I'm bad, so he sent me to a boarding school that are actually meant for boys. But let me tell you - I actually survive in this school despite my roommate is actually an annoying guy named Arthur" ... Let's just say it's a story of a girl surviving at boys school. And she'll tell you ways of handling French perverts and insane people. Arthur x OC x Kiku
1. Chapter 1 : One & Only

**Halorh!**

**Okay.. This is my first time writing a Hetalia fic and…**

**I'm sorry if it's bad.**

**But please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Hetalia. I suck at histories and geography.**

**Claimer : I own the plot, and the OCs.**

* * *

_My Life With Boys_

_Chapter 1_

_One & Only_

* * *

Laura's POV

As you can see, my life _was _just like any other people's life. Going to school, hanging out with friends and other stuffs. Yep, that's my life.

Pretty boring, isn't it.

But things changed when my parents decided to send me to a boarding school.

Well, I guess that _was _my life.

* * *

A few weeks before..

"Laura, your results are bad! What have you been doing this whole time?", my mom scolded me.

I just shrugged, and gave her a mischievous grin.

"Now, don't you just gave me that stupid smile of yours.. Seriously, you ought to be taught some manners….", my mother kept on ranting that I decided to ignore her.

I stayed on my thoughts about mangas and animes. _'Ahh.. I'm sure Kuroshitsuji_ (do not own) _manga will be updated today. And besides, I haven't even watch Bleach_ (do not own, too) _yet. I'm sure I missed 31 episodes by now! ...'__  
_

I knew I was drooling. Because, when I snapped back to reality I heard my father said :

"Laura! Listen to us and wipe that saliva off your mouth, now!", he shouted, making me flinch.

They continued to scold me. Telling how bad I am, that sort of stuffs. What I couldn't understand is…

"Why are you telling me this?", I asked bluntly, scratching the back of my head and acted all confused. Well, to be truthful. I am confused.

Because they're telling me stuffs that I already know.

Hey, I'm not a three-year-old kid who didn't know how to read!

Both of them began to exchange glances in embarrassment. (Hah, take that!) They shook their heads and sighed, just like any parents would do if they child broke someone's window.

Well, I did once. I mean twice.

"We don't know what to do with you anymore.", my father spoke softly. His voice was full of regrets. Like, he regretted that I was being alive.

"Don't do anything, then", I grinned cheekily.

Now, don't get me wrong. I love making troubles, but I do it for fun. And only that. Besides, I'm not committing crimes! Am I?

My father stifled a sigh again. (How many times should he sigh?) And spoke, "Laura, you're going to a boarding school."

Simply great.

* * *

Thus, I arrived at Middleford High school a month later..

I stared at my checkered skirt and the dark blue coat. My shoulder-length blonde hair was tied into pigtails.

Ugh, I look… neat.

And I hate it!

The white-washed building, the huge fountain right in front of the school, the trees, the flowers, the ground- everything, I hate them!

I could feel myself shuddering as a gust of wind drifted passed me. The sound of trees rustling was like whispers. I saw birds perched on the branches and begin to sing melodious tunes.

Yes, it seems idyllic and beautiful. But I couldn't help but wanting to go home.

I dragged my feet into the school, panic rushed over me. Why oh why, I suddenly begin to feel nervous?

Where is the brave me? The girl who beat all the boys in her old school and make them her slaves? The girl who every girls respected and every boys feared on?

So suddenly, I feel like a timid, flawed girl.

* * *

Just as I stepped in the building, someone bumped onto me and fell on the ground hard. The stack of books he carried soon covered his face.

I suddenly heard him crying and whimpering for pasta-

Wait, he cried?

"I…I'm sorry!", I stammered and crouched near him. Picking up the books, my eyes fixed on his. Well, he was half-closing his eyes and begin to smile cutely.

Did I mention cute?

Sorry, but I hate boys! I mean their guts.. Some of them.

Yes, even though he is cute.

I stared at him- auburn hair with a strand of hair curled beside. His eyes were open wide now, and I could see light brown eyes caught staring at me.

The boy suddenly spoke, "Ve~ _sto bene~_"

. . .

"What?"

"Oh, _mi dispiace~_I say I'm alright.", he replied and smiled again.

"Ahhhhhh! French people!"

Without warning, I ran away before he could say anything. Leaving him in confusion.

**_Right, now I ruined my chance for a friend! Very clever of you,__ Laura!_**

I sighed. This was tiring. I wish I could go straight to the girls dormitory.

I reached at the corridor, panting hard. Wiping my sweat, I turned to look around. Everything seems grand as if every materials used came from the best of the best. I guess the carpet I walked on cost a thousand dollars.

My feet dragged me further to the school, which now I think that I'm lost.

I continued to walk, pushing aside a group of boys and passed through another group of boys.

That's where I stop walking and looked around.

I saw boys playing and chasing around to each other playfully. Again, I turned my gaze towards a group of boys wearing sports T-shirts, throwing a soccer ball to each other.

Panic rushed through me.

Oh god..

No way..

I. Am. At. A. Boarding. School. That. Are. Meant. For. Boys.  
**_  
WHAT THE HECK? What kind of school did father sent me into? What is he__ thinking?_**

Gulping in despair, I sprinted quickly away from here. Yes, I want to go home!

Without warning, I feel myself bumping to a person, again. This time, I stumbled and fell my ass straight onto the tiled-floors. Lifting my head, I saw three boys, probably older than me. Their eyes caught staring at me in amusement. As if they are glad to see a person like me.

One of them spoke, he have blonde hair that reached his shoulder and pale blue eyes. And he really need to shave sometimes..

"_Bonjour madamoiselle,_are you all right?", he asked and winked at me.

Oh great, now I'm surrounded by French perverts.

"Kesesesesese, I don't know the awesome me could find an awesome girl walking in this unawesome school!", another guy spoke. His crimson red eyes fixed on mine, and he grinned mischievously towards me.

Heh, he have a weird laugh. Although I hate to admit that he is pretty cool.

The blonde-haired guy leaned closer towards me and placed his hands onto mine. I thought he was going to pull me up, but I was wrong. Instead, he pulled my hand closer to his face- I mean his lips, and kissed it.

He spoke in a flirty manner, "A very pleasure to meet you. I am Francis Bonnefoy, zese are my friends, Gilbert Beilschmidt and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

What would you expect a French man to do?

My eyes widened, horrified. I pulled away my hand and punched him straight on the nose.

Yes, he deserved that!

The two stared at me. At first, shocked. But then, they begin to laugh their guts out.

"I can't believe you got punched by a _girl_!", the two of them said.

I turned into a shade of pink, and unexpectedly growled. I stood up, brushing off the dirt from my skirt. And then, just like any other girls would love to do if they have been raped ; I screamed.

The three boys flinched and covered their ears. They spun and begin to run away, leaving me screaming and crying here all alone.

Students passed through me. They covered their ears, some whispered and laughing at my direction. I didn't care.

I hate this place already!

I didn't realize that another guy, thumping his way towards me. He approached me closer, then hit me on the head with a thick book that seems like a dictionary.

I bet that dictionary contains two thousand pages, because it hurts so much!

"Oww! Why did you hit me?", I hissed angrily at him.

"You bloody git! Don't you realize that you're making quite a chaos here?", he chided.

I shook my head and screamed again, louder this time.

Without warning, he clasped his hand towards my mouth and I stopped at once. Now furious, I struggled to keep him for not touching me.

Now, I'm infected by French and British germs!

About a minute or so, he let go of me and backed away a few paces. I glared at him, trying to look a better vision of him.

His vivid green eyes, too, glared at me sternly. He have blonde hair, and did I just saw that he have bushy eyebrows?

Pfft, that's... fun to poke.

"Okay, Eyebrows. I already stopped screaming. Satisfied?", I grinned cheekily. He continued to glare at me, and gritted his teeth. But now, I found it funny because I'm focusing on his eyebrows.

"Don't call me 'Eyebrows, it's Arthur Kirkland, wanker!"

"I'm Laura Winston, and I'm lost.", I pouted. I have just spent hours in this school, and yet I'm feeling rather exhausted. I guess screaming and walking really waste my energy.

His once cold eyes softened, and he gave me a confused look.

"Are you a new student?", he simply asked.

"Duhh.. Obviously."

"Oh yeah, right. I don't know you were a girl until I saw you wearing a skirt.",he said, sarcastically. I bet someone needs a good slap.

I mean ; I could be a girl too!

And I love (hate) shopping!

He pulled me by the arm gently, and led me to the part of the school I haven't go yet.

I gave him a confusing look, eyebrows arched and cold glare. "Where are we going?", I asked him finally.

"Principal's office. It's the best if he is the one who'll explain everything to you.", he said, "I bet you are scared because you're surrounded by boys and all, do you?"

I shook my head and gritted my teeth, "I'm not scared, limey bastard.", I lied. Truthfully, I am scared and worried. You wouldn't know what boys plan when a girlis all alone by herself, would you?

He smirked, and somehow sarcastically. But heh, he looks funny. Probably because of his eyebrows?

* * *

We reached the principal office soon. I glanced at Arthur, suddenly feeling nervous again. My palms were sweating too.

He pushed the door open, and it creaked slowly. I gasped when I stepped inside, and begin to look around. My head tilted upwards and gazed everywhere around the room. It was indeed grand, with the expensive furnitures and all. Oh, I wish my bedroom was like this!

But I wonder how could father afford to get me on this school.

I saw an old man ; dressed up in a black coat, sitting comfortably on the armchair.

Hey, he looks like Colonel Harland Sanders, the one who create Kentucky Fried Chicken!

My face reddened with excitement, eyes wide opened. I pointed at him and yelled, "Colonel Harland Sanders!"

Arthur gaped at my sudden actions and hit me on the head. "Bloody hell! Don't go and calling someone names like they are your grandfather, will you?", he scolded me.

I pouted, then suddenly I heard a husky voice laughing. I spun my head to look at him.

"It's alright, Mr. Kirkland.", he smiled, "Well, I never thought I could meet such a lively girl."

My stomach lurched when something struck my mind.

He sounds like my father when he is proud of something. Sadly, he is never proud of me.

I fidgeted and tried to smile at him. I wonder why times like this must I be hesitant? I hate myself for that.

"Thanks for the compliment, Principal... Uhh..", I stammered, wondering of what should I call him.

"Winston. Call me Principal Winston."

Huh?

"Pardon?"

"Are you even listening?", Arthur gave me a cold glare as I glanced at him. My eyes shifted towards the old man again.

"N-no.. I mean.. My surname is..", I stuttered, feeling rather confused.

Principal Winston laughed again. He strengthened himself and stated, "Didn't your father told you? I'm your grandfather, of course."

Both Arthur and me gasped. I couldn't believe my ears!

Well, I did see we have the similar hazel eyes. But apart from that..

My grandfather.. Is a principal of a boarding school? A grand one too?

That means, I'm rich!

Arthur stared at me, like he couldn't believe of what he heard too. The office was filled with silence, and it stayed for a longer while. Until I decided to break the silence.

"Is that why your making this school for all genders now?", I asked.

He nodded, still smiling.

I was happy. But deep, deep inside, I feel hurt.

_**Father never told me that I have a grandfather. Did he really hates me so** **much?**_

"Well then, how come I'm the only girl in this school?", I asked just as soon as the question popped out of my mind.

"It's not me who agreed to make this school for all genders,", he said,"It's your father."

"What?"

My heart sank. Now, I feel deeply hurt. But no, I ain't giving up now! I won't lose to father. I need to prove him that I could live in this school with those monkeys around him!

Besides, the boys I met earlier wasn't so bad. Except for that blonde-haired French pervert, but the other French boy was kind of..cute.

I jumped at once, snapping back to reality when my grandfather, I mean, the principal called me.

"So Laura.. Will you be okay to share a room with other guys while the girls dormitory are being built?"

"Yep!", I chirped.

It won't be so bad.

"Will there be any girls soon, grand- I mean Principal Winston?", I asked rather awkwardly. Seriously, I can't call him 'grandpa' in the school compound.

My grandfather smiled. He checked through a pile of papers that are placed on his table. "Well, there are fifteen students requesting for this school, but they have to wait for another two months.", he stated.

"WHY?", I yelled, but then cupped my mouth with my hands when I sense a death glare coming from Arthur.

"Why can't you shut your bloody mouth for a while?", he snapped.

"Why can't you shut yours, prostitute.", I hissed back.

"Bitch."

"Dickhead."

Somehow, we stopped for a while as we remembered that we are actually in the principal office.

Principal Winston looked at me, then towards Arthur. Both of us cold feel something bad from the look of his innocent face. We exchange glances, then looked again at the principal.

He cleared his throat, and straightened himself again. Still smiling, he spoke gently towards the two of us, "Well, I could see you both being good friends.", his hazel eyes then shifted to Arthur, "Why don't you share your room with Laura, Mr Kirkland? You haven't had a room since long time ago?"

We both gasped. My hazel eyes shifted into his vivid green ones, and we both glared coldly to each other.

No, no, no, no! I can't share a room with this bastard!

I growled at him fiercely, like it was a sign of a warning.

"Fuck you.", I said while I stuck out my middle finger, and stormed away from the office at once, leaving him in a shocking state.

Heh, he deserved that.

You see that, grandpa? You call that friendship?

That is a sign of our hatred towards each other.

* * *

**Oh god, it took me three days to finish this. I mean, I have to redo and redo!**

**Oh, this is the translations :**

**Italian-**

_Sto bene_~ I'm alright.

_Mi dispiace_~ I'm sorry

**French-**

_Bonjour, madamoiselle _~ Hello, miss.

**I think I need OCs. I can't depend for the original characters for students only. But for the 10 early chapters, I'm just accepting boy OCs and girls for further chapters.**

**So who wants OCs, PM me.**

**And don't forget to review.**

**I will love you if you do!**

**Xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2 : Meeting The Weird Ones

**Halorh again! I don't think first chapter could make out to 6 reviews! A massive thanks for all of you.**

**But anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Thanks to :**

**Silent Phantom gal**

**Annabel Vargas**

**EqualDemise731**

**Dorayaki-chan**

**angelyuki789**

**Representative of Spain**

**Tailsdoll123**

**nightshadow23  
**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Hetalia! And I never will!**

**Claimer : I own the plot and OCs.**

**Laura Winston and Shayne Miller belongs to me.**

**Shaun Robinson belongs to Tailsdoll123**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Meeting The Weird Ones  
_

* * *

Arthur's POV

_**Bloody hell. What was the principal thinking? Making me sharing my dorms with a **_**girl!**

I grumbled as I walked along the corridor, heading straight to my dorms. Well, I'm not sure if she was following me or not (as she was fairly silent). Since I have no intention of caring a thing about her right now. But I managed to caught a glimpse of her, right behind me but a bit further anyway. Judging from her looks, she too, wasn't a bit pleased by the fact that we have to share a room together.

Seriously, I would rather share my room with Francis.

Or maybe Alfred..

Fine, I admit it. I hate sharing.

It's not like I'm greedy or anything, well it's because I experienced something when I shared a room with someone when I was little. And from that day, I swear I'll never share again. Not even if they beg me!

I sighed, my thoughts switched back to Laura. Hmm, she's really quiet right now.

My curiosity piqued, so I turned around to look, expecting a pouting girl would be walking behind me. But I guess it turn out to be the air after all as now, she had went missing somewhere..

"Gosh! Where did that fool go?", I groaned. Grumbling, I stormed off to the opposite direction and went to look out for her.

* * *

Laura's POV

Heh, finally. Finally, I could escape from that rapist! Of course, the genius me managed to crept away while he wasn't looking. But I wish I could kick his ass first, since I'm facing it. I ran passed a few classrooms, some of them were empty. Besides, today was Sunday anyway. Why would they stay in the school if they could go to the city instead. Pfft, what a boring school..

Just then, I heard the rapist calling my name like psycho that I decided to barge in one of the classrooms. Hastily, I kicked the door and it flung open and I ran inside. I caught sight of a table just near me and crept under it, screaming, "A RAPIST IS CHASING ME!"

What I didn't realize is there were other guys in the classroom, and all stood right in front me while giving me an awkward stares. But of course, some of them were amused. Just like how perverts will do when they found a girl as great as me. But then, the way they smirk at me really creeps me out. And I growled in an instant while covering my vital parts. Oh hey, sorry, but I haven't grow any boobs yet. Well, still they could-

Gosh, I'm sure to have a phobia of guys starting from today since I'm talking crap.

I tilted my head upwards, facing the boys. When I suddenly spotted the auburn-haired boy I met earlier.

"Ah, your the French boy I met earlier!", I chirped cheerfully, suddenly forgetting about my dilemma just then.

The boy smiled, a cheerful one too. He was about to say something, when another auburn-haired boy who I think must be his twin, suddenly spoke roughly towards me, "_Siamo italiani, bastardo!"_

_"_What? Excuse me?"

_"non essere cattiva, fratello! È una ragazza, dopo tutto."_, the cheerful one said.

_"lei non sembra uno a me."_, he replied while giving the cheerful one an annoyed look.

I gritted my teeth, my emotions piqued. The first thing I hated the most is being ignored. It's just like I never tend to exist at all!

I stood up once again, brushing off the dirt from my skirt. Leaving the two of them arguing about how awesome I am, I caught sight of another boy. He have black hair and eyes, and he was reading something. Something really familiar. I squinted my eyes to get a closer look. Yes, I know what he is reading! It's a new volume of Fairy Tail! (A/N : I didn't own this)

He caught me staring at him, and he quickly shut the comic book at once while trying to ease himself. Chuckling, I approached him and sat closer to him. My cheeks were flushed with excitement. Anyway, who wouldn't be excited to found an inseparable buddy!

"Hi! I'm Laura! Do you mind if you lend me that?", I chirped happily while pointing towards the book.

"No.. Of course not.", he spoke and hesitantly gave it to me. I clutched the book excitedly, squealing. He flinched and begin to pull his chair further from me.

I asked him again, "Do you like animes and mangas?"

"Hai. I come from Japan too. My name is Honda Kiku", he stated.

"REALLY?", I yelled and clasped my mouth, remembering the rapist, somehow searching for my damn body and soul. No, I still want to be a virgin! Said rapist suddenly barge in the classroom, looking pissed.

Oh, shit!

* * *

Arthur's POV

I quickly walked along the corridors, my eyes scanned everywhere looking for that damn girl. She's going to get her bloody revenge later on..Well, luck must been shitty today when I suddenly spotted Francis nearby. He saw me too, and a smirk curled on his lips. Oh god, I hate that face.I backed away, glaring him as I did so. It's not like I hate him, but he nearly rape me and I will never let that happen again! Without waiting for a single moment, I turned my heel and dashed through the classroom blocks.

Panting, I stopped my paces. Jerking my head behind, that perverted bastard was longer to be seen. And I was quite glad about it now. Just as then, I suddenly heard a girlish squeal coming from one of the classes. It was obvious that the voice belongs to Laura. Anyway, she's the only girl here. Impatiently, I stormed towards the class and slammed the door open.

"LAURA!"

I glared at her fiercely, making her flinch. She hid behind Kiku, who looked oblivious about the situation. I caught sight of the Vargas twins too, now fighting using their own languages. I approached the two of them, still sending glares towards her. And she growled fiercely, but still tugging behind Kiku. Ah, this will be troublesome.

* * *

Laura's POV

_**Here comes the rapist! He's going to bring me to his room, and god knows what he will do to me. Maybe stripping me and.. Oh god, I feel like vomiting.**_** Seriously.**

I hid behind my , as if I'm making him my shield. He looked at me unwarily, frozen. Then, he turned his gaze towards Arthur.

"Konichiwa, Arthur-san. What's happening here?", he asked calmly. **_How could he be this calm.._**

"Nothing..", he panted, as he wiped the sweat on his forehead. He turned his attention towards me. I walked a few paces back, gritting my teeth, then made my way out of the class. Heh, I love running and this is why I'm an athlete. Because the teachers in my previous school always chasing me (pleading me) to return to class. Said running, I didn't realize I made ten boys fell hard as I pushed them aside. Damn boys blocking my way!

Within minutes later, I reached at the dormitory without realizing it. Hah! See that, rapist? I could reach the dorms by myself! Now, the only thing I have to do is to ask the residental advisors to ask for my dorm.

I caught sight of a man, tall and slender. Expecting him for a residental advisor, I approached near him. "Excuse me, mister?"

He turned at once, and shot me a puzzled look when our eyes met. "What's a girl doing here? Are you lost?"

"No, I'm a new student.", I kept myself smiling.

"Oh, no wonder there's a luggage here! I was so confused to see a girl's name written on it. Man, the principal didn't even announce anything about the school accepting for girls. Oh, you could call me Mr Rodriguez... Well, now I know why a new building is being built! Don't you worry, the new building's going to finish soon. Do you...", he kept on blabbering.

This is the second thing I hated the most, and now it exists in this school. Great. Very great, indeed. Anger rushed over me, and I begin to lose patience. He was still blabbering about how boring the school was, when I decided to interrupt. Well, in a nice way. Like this : "JUST TELL ME WHERE'S THE FREAKIN DORM!"

He jumped at once, and looked at me again. Now, with a hurt emotion. He scratched the back of his head, hesitantly looking around before shifting his eyes towards me again. "Right.. Yeah.. So, do you know.. uhh.. your room mate?", he stammered.

"Yes, it's Arthur Kirkland.", I growled fiercely.

"What? Arthur? You shared a room with the vice president of the school council?", his eyes widened in surprise. I nodded meekly, still scowling while trying to cool myself down.

He smiled at me, before turning around and called a student who was passing by. "Shaun, come here for a while.", he called.

The boy obediently did so, and approached towards our direction. I could see him scowling somehow. _Heh, this teacher must be hated by the students so much._"What do you want?", he snapped.

"Could you take Laura to Arthur's room? She's a new student here.", Mr Rodriguez stated, and pushed me in front of him. Now that I'm close to Shaun, I took a better look at him. He have short messy red hair and green eyes. His skin was pale, and it somehow reminded me of Edward Cullen. I mean, that's the first thing that passed through my head. Wow, that means he could be sparkling under the sunlight!

His eyes widened, and shot me a terrified look and he gaped at me. "WHAT? NO, NO, NO! SHE'S A GIRL FOR GOODNESS SAKE! GODAMMIT! TAILS DOLL SAVE ME!", he screamed and ran away with full speed, leaving me quite in a shocking state.

"My god, why did he... run.. why..?", I stammered. Mr Rodriquez just shrugged. I think he was shocked too. Hmph, maybe that guy have a phobia of girls. Poor Shaun. What have the girls done to him?

I came back to my senses, when I heard Arthur calling my name. "Laura! Where the bloody hell have you been? I've been searching for you!", he panted.

"Didn't think you would care.", I stuck my tongue out and looked back to Mr. Rodriguez, "Thanks by the way. It's just that you need to quiet down a bit, okay?", I smiled bluntly and walked passed him, grabbed my luggage and made my way to the dormitory.

* * *

I arrived at Arthur's- I mean our dorms later. The place was huge! And it looked like one of the bedrooms from a five-star hotel in Las Vegas! Two bed were pushed closely to each other at the center of the room. There was two study desks, one of them piled with books and stuffs in a rather messy way. I caught sight of another door slightly open. Peering over it, I expected it to be a bathroom.

Wait, they have bathroom in each of the student's dorm?

Well, what if Arthur suddenly strip and-

Fuck you facilities.

"You could push the other bed from mine. It's yours now.", he simply said.

"W-w-what are you going to do now?", I stuttered nervously, backing away slowly and further from him.

He gave me a strange look, his hand were pulling his shirt upwards, as if he was going to _open _it. "Taking a bath, of course. Have a problem with that?"

I gasped and ran to the corner of the room, screaming. "DON'T STRIP IN FRONT OF ME, FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" I grabbed on a chair and hid behind it, and peered at him. He smirked at once, "Right, I forgot about a paranoid girl here.", he teased.

"No pl-please.. Don't..", I mumbled weakly. My head was throbbing like hell, and I could feel an unusual taste from my tongue. Oh yeah, I remember that I need to vomit just then. Arthur looked at me, somewhat now he seems worried.

"Hey, are you alright?", he asked, simply unaware of this situation now.

I burped, my face was making a weird expression and right then, I vomited right on the chair I grasped onto.

"BLOODY HELL! You vomited on my chair, you stupid bastard!", he yelled.

"I CAN'T.. -cough- help it, DAMMIT! That was my chicken I vomited! And it was the best one I had too!"

"Who cares of your bloody chicken?"

"I DO!", I cried. My stomach lurched and I winced, cowering a bit. My eyes softened, sighing at once. Well, maybe I should be soft for now on. Since I'm quite sick and I do think I'm too harsh at him. "Sorry.", I whispered quietly and turned to the opposite direction, letting him to go bath.

I heard him throwing his shirt onto the carpeted-floor, and closed the bathroom door softly. In an instant, I crawled from my hiding spot and plopped on the bed. My eyes stared at his crumpled shirt lying on the floor.

Ugh, boys could be really messy sometimes.

I stood up, approaching the shirt and picked it up. I sniffed, and flinched after smelling the horrible shirt. Did he ever wash his clothes before?

Guess I have to do what girls have to do..

* * *

Arthur's POV

My head was throbbing like hell. Maybe my headache got worser after watching that bastard vomiting. She's going to pay for the chair..

I crept towards the shower and turned off the tap, letting the water running through my hair whilst I was wondering. Really, that girl was a troublesome one. Yes, although she is a grandchild of the principal, she was rude and mischievous. I wonder though, did her parents never disciplined her? Maybe I'll figure it our later. I guess I'll be really having a rough time now that I'm stuck with a _girl._

I shook my head, shrugging off the thoughts from my mind. Bloody hell, I can't believe I'm thinking about that girl all day.

Minutes after wondering in the shower, I turned off the tap and grabbed my towel. The sound of knocking could be heard from the outside. There was no yelling though, and I begin to wonder if that was Laura or not. Wrapping my towel to my waist, I opened the door. And there was she holding my shirt. She looked at me with wide eyes, then covered them with her hands.

"Gosh, even my father didn't show his chest to me!", she yelled, while covering her eyes with her arm and threw the shirt directly at my face. I sniffed at it, and threw it back to the floor.

"You used my shirt to wipe that vomit of yours?!"

She opened one of her eye, then another, a grin curled on her lips. Again, with the mischievous expression. "Well, what else can I use?"

"What the bloody..."

I tried not to burst out, when I realized that I was shaking in rage. Laura pouted, then grabbed my shirt back again. "I thought you'll be thankful enough for me to clean up the mess.", she said, her voice seems to show disappointment but I wasn't quite sure. She smiled a bit, before narrowing her eyes in the opposite direction.

Gah, she's quite mysterious sometimes.

She walked towards the door, and slowly opened it. I was about to ask where she was going when she interrupted, "I'll be back later."

Hmm, she must be upset.

* * *

Laura's POV

For a moment, I thought he's going to thank me or what. But I guess it was wrong. I dashed passed the classroom blocks, and then the cafeteria. When I reached the main entrance later on, I spotted the Japanese guy whom I think his name is Kiku.

My cheeks flushed with excitement. I don't know why, but he's the only normal friend I met until now. Apart from the French twins. I approached near, then tapped him at the shoulder with a squeal.

"Hello, buddy! Nice meeting you again!", I chirped cheerfully.

Kiku jumped at once, and he turned his gaze towards me, shocked by my sudden greeting. "Konichiwa Raura-san, I thought you were with Arthur-san?"

"It's L-A-U-R-A. And I escaped from the rapist once again!", I excitedly told him.

His gaze softened, and he slowly spoke, "I'm sure he's not as bad as you think."

"NO! He opened his shirt in front of me!", I pouted, turning away. My eyes narrowed towards his gaze once again "I think.. it's better if you're the one who could show me around the school..", I said softly, "Please?"

Expressionless, he nodded. Although, he seemingly looked uneasy about it. He cleared his throat, then asked me, "Where do you want to go first, Raura-san?"

After for what seems like hours, Kiku brought me to the cafeteria, due to my growling stomach. I gladly ordered my food, and sat down beside him who is eating rice balls.

"Heh, thank you buddy! I think.. this school wasn't that bad. And I found out that the twins were Italian after all.", I said. He silently nodded, as he munched on his rice balls.

I picked my tuna sandwich and take a big bite of it, slowly chewing it. I saw a boy approaching us, along with Shaun, who was currently hiding behind the other guy after spotting me. The guy, now close enough to speak, greeted the both us. His amber eyes shifted towards Kiku as he spoke,"Yo Kiku, I recovered!"

"_Sonogo yoi_, you should be careful sometimes.", Kiku replied.

"What?! Are you insulting me? I am Shayne Miller, and I'm the greatest person on earth! Do you know I save a cat from getting hit by a lorry?", he proudly exclaimed while brushing off his messy chestnut hair.

"Shut up, Shayne. You're annoying.", Shaun retorted before leaving the place with quick paces. Hmph, scared probably.

He scowled, but then his amber eyes narrowed towards me and I cowered. "What?", I growled.

"No.. nothing.. You remind me of someone.", he stated, a grin crossed his face. "Oh well. Maybe it's fate that we meet?", he said and winked at me.

"What?! Eww... Noo!", I shrieked and dashed away from him. I could hear him laughing from afar. Damn that guy!

I'll pay for that later!

I returned to my dorms hours after wandering about, expecting Arthur to sleep. But I found him at the front door, arms crossed, vivid green eyes caught staring at me. "Where have you been? Do you know what time is it?", he scolded me.

Scowling, I replied meekly, "It's none of your business."

I dragged my feet to my bed and plopped down on it. My eyes were getting heavier and heavier. And his scoldings were ignored, since I'm too tired to even listen to a single word. Therefore, I closed my eyes and went into a peaceful (not quite) sleep.

* * *

Arthur's POV

I stopped scolding at her, when I heard her snores. I bend over to her, and found out that she have fallen asleep. Sighing, I tucked her in and closed the lights.

She mumbled something, and tossed to the other direction. And for a moment, I thought I heard her sniffling. "Ho...me...", she mumbled weakly before snoring again.

And for the first time, I felt pity for her.

* * *

Laura's POV

I woke up by the sound of birds chirping outside. Slowly opening my eyes, I yawned and sat down. When I noticed the sheets above me. Hmm, that's weird. I'm sure I didn't tuck myself last night. My eyes scanned the room, as I noticed that I was alone. I glanced at the clock that shows _10.39 a.m._

Wow, how early.

And I'm getting detention for my first day of school.

I hurriedly jumped out from my bed, and rushed towards the bathroom. My hands were trembling in haste as I tried to brush my teeth, then dashed outside again. I quickly slipped on my shirt and skirt, ignoring how crooked they were. Hastily, I dashed towards the classroom with full speed. Despite of the big school, I reached my class in thirty minutes later. When I kicked the classroom door open, I spotted Mr Rodriguez with a puzzled look, that soon changed to annoyance and the boys giggling from behind. I swallowed a lump of air, realizing that I have been sweating so much.

"Miss Winston?", his voice rose in anger, and I hesitantly cowered while replying, "Y-yes?"

"Just because you're the principal's grandchild, doesn't mean you can go to class late.", he chided.

"Yeah.. Well, sorry.", I lowered my head in embarrasment, letting my gaze glued to the floor. A few boys were still giggling, as if they were enjoying this. Bitches. I'll get their asses on their heads later on.

I took a seat beside a tall boy. His unusual silver eyes glanced at me, before shifting towards the teacher. He have chin-length messy black hair, and very pale skin. Which reminded me of Shaun. Hmm.. Maybe they are related to each other!

A whisper suddenly snapped my attention, and I moved my gaze towards it and saw the boy whispering to me. Somehow, his question creeps me as he asked me, "Do you like death?"

From that moment, I know my life will always be surrounded by weird guys.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a month! I have been pretty busy lately.  
**

**Also, who have a Fictionpress account could follow me there. My account's name is MarshMellowPudding123.**

**I know this is like a filler chapter, so please don't be mad at me. This is just the intro!**

**Chapter 3 will be more serious (not really), I promise!**

**Till then,  
**

**xxxxxxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3 : A Battle With A Shortie

**Ssup!**

**Disclaimer : I never thought I would own Hetalia~**

**Thanks to :**

**EqualDemise731**

**Tailsdoll123**

**Maybell's Stories**

**Silent Phantom Gal**

**nightshadow23**

**hoodee**

**Laura Winston belongs to me.  
**

**Neil Mulate belongs to EqualDemise731**

**Lionel Flamelle belongs to hoodee**

* * *

Chapter 3

A Battle With A Shortie

* * *

**Laura's POV**

I can't believe it.

I actually survived five hours seventeen minutes and fifty – five seconds being in class!

Well, usually I last for thirty minutes before running away.

But since this school is very strict, they hired security guards to guard each classroom and – to make sure students did not run away.

Nice one, grandpa!

You make me suffer.

I sighed as the last period lasted. Besides, I'm free from Death – lover!

Nah, he just love death. But he is a nice guy anyway. I think his name is Neil Mulate..

I saw him chatting with a guy that seems to be a grade above than me. He was very tall, and he have light beige – blonde hair. His eyes were violet in colour, and before I noticed, he was actually staring at me.

"Ivan, this is a new student in my class," he introduced me to this… innocent looking guy.

I tried to wave, but my hands were shaking. The aura – yes, it seems familiar.

When, suddenly struck the thought of my grandfather.

Oh my god, he have grandpa's trait. Now that's dangerous.

Said dangerous, the innocent looking guy, namely Ivan suddenly spoke with a sweet smile stuck in his face –

"Become one with me, da?"

~Silence~

"AHHHHH! PEDOPHILE!", I ran away, leaving the two in a confused state.

And that was the day I have androphobia.

The end –

Wait, if I leave, this chapter would be too short.

So yeah, I continued to run and run and run until I bumped into someone. When I noticed, there was two people standing in front of me, mouth opened and eyes widened.

Hey, they seems to be paralyzed?

I am just too beautiful.

"Hey…", the shorter one began, "Why.. a girl.. in this..", he mumbled silently, and I could hear him cursing under his breath. Hmm, I wonder why?

The other smiled, and continued to play with his PSP. "_mwoga munje ya da ze"_, he chimed. He has short black hair, and his eyes were deep brown. He has a curl on the right side of his head, which reminded me of the Italian siblings. This school had a trait of stuck up curl probably.

The other one has honey brown hair, and his eyes were a sky blue tone. Somehow, the shorter one had girl's appearances but I think I better yet keep my mouth. He caught me staring at him, because then he suddenly flinched. "Don't look at me…. Bitch!"

"What?"

"You're staring at me!"

"Cause you look like a girl!"

Haha, who would never thought I couldn't keep my mouth shut?

I hummed the song Panda Hero, walking past him, and tapped him by the shoulder, "Better grow up soon, kidd-"

~TWHACK~

It really did leave a mark..

. . .

"_Hontou_, Raura-san.. You should be careful next time", Kiku said, as he wrapped my arm with bandages.

A grin formed in my lips, playfully, as I twirled around the office chair. I was at the infirmary, being knocked unconscious by a short monster just then. Unfortunately, he too fell unconscious.

"I'm fine! He fainted too, so we both lost! I do hope we got on another fight…", I muttered the last word silently. His eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

"What do you mean..?"

My eyes widened in confusion, innocently, and smiled, "Nothing~"

. . .

**Kiku's POV**

After treating Laura-san's wounds, I walked back to class, only to be bumping onto Yong Soo.

"_Annyeong_, Kiku! _geu gin pyojeong-i wae geulae?"_, he chirped cheerfully.

I scowled, feeling a tad annoyed. This school just cannot stop racism that they cannot use international language – English. Hai, I come from Japan, but that doesn't mean I would be speaking Japanese all the time. "Can you speak _Engrish, onegai _?"

"_ANI!"_, he yelled and continued playing with his PSP. "Ah, Kiku.. Do you know about the new student, that _sonyeo?_", he grinned.

"Raura – san?"

"Raura…? What a weird name, but she's cute, _geulae?"_

I stared intently at him, currently wondering of what he was saying. But then, he immediately turned to the screen and played again.

"Kawai.. huh.."

. . .

**Laura's POV**

It was the finishing of last period, students either walking to the cafeteria or to their dorms. I strolled at the corridor, the path leading me inside the building. A bored look plastered in my face, watching the trees swaying slowly by the breeze. A group of boys passed me, some winked at me – in a disgusting way. The books I carried in my arms hurts. I pulled my sleeves upwards, revealing both arms covered in bandages – my arms turning sore for each minute.

It feels lonely. . .

My feet stopped its pace, as my head tilted up, I caught sight of the sky blue eyes staring intently at me.

A smile curled in my lips – totally not a good on. The thoughts of our fight still swirling in my head.

* * *

_A few hours before. . ._

"_Ahhhhhhhhh! Bitch! Bitch!", he began pulling my hair, the pigtails loosing its form. The short boy punched my face twice, rage took him over. I tried pushing him away, but his strength was enormous._

_Gosh, what does he eat?_

_I huffed, tired. My arms were full of scratches and bruises, and so did my face – all because of the monster._

_He continued on punching me, sitting on top of me, when suddenly I realized about that position. Shocked, my fists that were clenched before, punched him straight at his nose, and he fell unconscious. And so do I._

_~end of flashback~_

* * *

"Hehe, sorry about that~", I chuckled slightly, avoiding his gaze. I hate to admit, I was guilty. He probably felt the same way. He said nothing, just nodding his head for a while and scowled.

"Lionel", he said, "Lionel Flanelle."

I nodded, giving him a faint smile, "Just call me Laura."

I was hoping for a handshake when suddenly he got hold of both my shoulders. A hesitant expression plastered in his face.

Is he going to rape –

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PEDO!"

I ran away for like the hundredth time.

And so the next day, I skipped all my classes.

* * *

**Korean –**

**mwoga munje ya – what's wrong?**

**Annyeong – Hey**

**geu gin pyojeong-i wae geulae? – How's it going?**

**Ani – no**

**Sonyeo – girl**

**Geulae – right (with a question mark)**

**Japanese –**

**Hontou – Really**

**Onegai – Please?**

**Short chapter, I'm sorry! I was watching Kimi Ni Todoke live action movie and realized how sweet and innocent Sawako was. Truthfully, I cried! And I decided to make a Hetalia one-syot with a plot like that!**

**A few more OCs needed!**

**P.S – I changed my name to Cookie Addiction.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Manga Club

**Nihao~**

**I found a bunch of new chapters of Hetalia in Himaruya's Blog aru! Wee! I'm so happy aru, but there are no English subs, aru. . . Too bad aru, I don't know how to translate it aru!**

**Thanks to :**

**EqualDemise731**

**Tailsdoll123**

**OCs :**

**Laura Winston and Shayne Miller belongs to me**

**Dylan West and Misaki West belongs to nightshadow23**

**Disclaimer : If I own Hetalia I would totally release Hetalia The Beautiful World **_**today**_**!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Manga Club

* * *

. . .

Laura's POV

So. . . it's been two weeks since I studied in this school. The incident back then was immediately forgotten. Said incident, what happened? Oh yeah, I got a fight with the sissy boy! And then, he was about to say something, but I mistook it for rape.

If only I have my common sense back then. . .

I will know that –

Shorties don't rape.

So, continuing of where I am now – the final period was finally over, and I was apparently walking back to my room when suddenly Arthur clutched my wrist. How stupid I am for thinking it was Francis ready to pull me to his room and strip me and – *censored* – I twisted his arm and kicked him on the guts, before realizing it was – Arthur.

"Oh no Arthur! Don't tell me you want to rape me too?!", I yelled, catching the others' attention, and all of them glared towards Arthur. Said glare, I saw some pointing knives towards him. Hey, I thought that is against the rules.

"Who wants to rape you, bloody twat!", he spat, as he hauled himself up. His face red with embarrassment, teeth clenching in frustration.

"You were not suppose to return to your dorms yet," he exclaimed.

My eyebrows furrowed, eyeing him in curiosity and wariness, a scowl formed in my lips. I complained, "Why not? I'm tired! I want to go to sleep!"

"No, you must attend club activities first!"

"Well, I joined the Sleeping Club, so I'm going to sleep!", I began to turned, but he caught me on the collar and began dragging me. Oh no! Is he going to his room and then strip me and then – *censored* ?

I tried my best to struggle free, yelling, "Ahh! He's going to strip me on his bed and do *** with me! Call the police! Somebody!"

The next thing I knew is that I've been sent to Kiku with a tape sealed on my lips.

"Kiku," he huffed in frustration, "Do you mind helping her to join a club? I can't stand her at all."

"Mhmmph! Mhmmph hmmph hummm pmph mmmh!", I mumbled beneath the tape, throwing Arthur a fierce look before showing my puppy eyes to Kiku.

"Hmmphmmhphmmmhphmm?"

Kiku looked at me, his face showed no expression, before answering, "Hai, I'll help you."

Thus, he pulled the tape in a careful manner from my lips, and I quickly gasped for air.

"Thank you. . .", I managed to speak.

. . .

"Kiku! You're my hero!", I squealed, as I flung my arms towards him.

"H-hai. . .", he stuttered, trying his best to push me away. He stifled a sigh, before saying, "_Raura_-san. . . Why not try to join the Manga Club? You like manga and anime, _deshou_?"

My face brightened, as I widened my eyes in happiness. I could feel my cheeks burning, flushed with excitement. I never knew something like that to exist in the school, I thought happily.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes!", I screamed in joy, flailing my arms maniacally as I hugged Kiku, well, I didn't realize I was hugging him, before he mumbled weakly –

"_Raura_-san. . . C-c-can you let go o-of m-me?"

"Oh, sorry," I apologized, smiling brightfully before asking in a fast way that I'm not sure he gets it or not.

"Who's the members? Are you in the club? Is it fun? Are there otakus? Will there be Kagamine Len's plushies everywhere? Are you even there?"

He hesitated, as he seems to be dazed by my questions. Finally, he managed to speak in a weak manner, "I'm not sure, _Raura_. . . I. . ."

"Let's go!", I grabbed his wrist and dashed towards the clubroom, actually, not knowing where it was. Again, while running, I actually knocked down all the boys that were passing through me. But who would dare to scold a cute girl like me? You'll just waste a chance for a girlfriend, BOO!

"Rau –. . . Not there. . ."

"Okay!", I turned my direction to the opposite in a quick motion, not even glancing behind to see if Kiku was alright and ran again. Truthfully, there were smoke behind me as I ran. Ain't I awesome to start a fire without a lighter?

. . .

By the time we arrived, the two of us were panting, and I was apparently lying on the floor, enjoying the cold feeling of the tiles.

"Ahh. . . Kiku. . . I wanna sleep on the ground. . .", I wailed, rolling on the floor like a baby.

"No. . . _Onegai_. . . don't. . .", he managed to say under his breath.

". . ."

"_Raura?_ Are you asleep?!"

* * *

~Third POV~

"Look, a girl is rolling on the floor," a boy with strawberry blonde hair exclaimed as he pointed towards the brunette.

The other boy looked at where he pointed, apparently confused at the brunette. He has black hair, and his similar colour eyes were hidden beneath a pair of glasses. He stared at Laura intently and watched Kiku who was forcing her to get up. To no avail. He asked, "A new student?"

"I guess so," the blonde one replied, "What do you think, Misaki?"

"Probably," Misaki stated, his attitude was similar to Kiku, "I never seen her before."

Another voice disrupted the two siblings' conversation, the tone as cheerful as always – Feliciano suddenly appeared from behind,

"Ve~ I meet her before! She's nice!", he said, brightly.

They continued watching the two, actually finding it quite enjoying, and they were currently addicted of watching it, just like a TV show.

* * *

Laura's POV

Ahhhhh~ It feels nice to actually being dragged by Kiku. Wait, why is he panting? I'm not that heavy, don't I?

I shot up at once, but ending up headbutting him and we both fell down to the floor, grimacing in pain.

"What the. . .", I cursed slightly, rubbing my forehead that slowly turning red and swollen.

"_Gomennasai. . ._ _Raura_-san. .", Kiku apologized.

I ended up laughing a bit, hauling myself up and offered my hand, as an apology. Well, I couldn't help feeling guilty. He must feel like carrying a big panda after all. Maybe an elephant. Wait, maybe something more lighter? Like a wolf. . . or a motorcycle. . . But that's not an animal!

Okay, that's enough. Or else readers won't read my story anymore.

"You don't need to apologize! I'm the one who's wrong. . . Sorry, okay?"

He stopped rubbing his forehead, slowly tilting his head upwards to face me, and he took my hand before getting to his feet.

"Hahah, nice show you got there buddy!", the familiar voice caught my attention and I turned my gaze to see the big-mouthed bastard smirking cockily, with a comic book on his hand. Using his other hand, he slowly brushed his chestnut hair, actually making them messier than it's already been.

"What show?", Kiku asked bluntly, his eyes went a bit wide in surprise and concern.

"Nothing ve~ we were just watching you dragging Laura and then you both headbutted and then –"

And then, the next thing I knew is that there was a tape sealed on Feliciano's mouth. Poor him. I approached him and tapped him by the shoulder, "Don't worry, I experienced the same thing."

"Mmph!"

Twirling behind, I faced the other club members. Actually, just a strawberry blonde guy, another black haired guy wearing glasses, the annoying narcissist and Kiku. My eyes went wide in surprise.

"Only. . . this?"

Kiku shook his head, hesitating, "Well actually no, Yong Soo, Shaun-san and Lionel-san are not here."

"Oooh, shortie?"

". . . H-hai."

The pout that formed on my lips suddenly tilted up into a satisfying smile, as a comic book near me caught my attention. I happily picked it up, and read the title , _'Himitsu No Akuma-chan*'_. In a quick motion, I flipped through the pages, and my cheerful look turned to horror as I read it. . .

Nor did I realize, Kiku and the others watching me. All of them froze as they saw of what I'm reading.

Until I closed the book, gaping widely with a terrifying look –

"Y-yaoi?"

* * *

**Yaoi! Yayyy! Laura is reading yaoi! Time to grow up, Lau-chan!**

***Himitsu No Akuma Chan is a real manga.. Well, actually I don't think it's really yaoi. Let's just say the heroine is a guy pretending to be a girl, but he looks like a girl. . . *sweatdrop***

**Not really much foreign language shows here. I guess I'll do translations in the next chapter!**

**I'm still sick~ I can't look at the computer too much. . . *faints* That's why not much humor in this chapter.**

**If anyone has ideas for upcoming chapter, PM me. I'll give you credits, and cookies.. (from my special cookie jar,yay!) Nuoohhh…**

**Anyway, review!**


	5. Chapter 5 : A New Teacher?

**Bonjour mon ami~**

**When I was visiting my old teacher, I thought of an idea for a new chapter. Muwahaha~ My old teacher loves teaching us about. . . Y'know soon. *waggle eyebrows***

**Thanks to :**

**EqualDemise731**

**nellababy18**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Hetalia~! If I did, I would insert North Korea as an official character and he will be one with Yong Soo! I own Laura Winston, and Miss Kagura. Which she will be only appearing in this chapter.**

**Shaun Robinson belongs to Tailsdoll123**

**Dylan and Misaki West belongs to nightshadow23**

**Lionel Flamelle belongs to hoodee**

* * *

Chapter 5

A New Teacher

* * *

**Laura's POV**

Today's class was the worst class I ever attended. Seriously, I'm scarred for life. Nah, kidding. I think it's awesome.

It was Health class, I was in the same class as Shaun, Lionel, Neil, the West siblings and Arthur, fortunately. I found a sit between Lionel, and we soon start arguing about cookies should be eaten with a glass of milk.

That was then, the teacher stepped in our class – and all of us gaped in an instant. Well, except that Shaun immediately move to the back seat and hide under the table. Hah, I guess he is scarred for life.

But it wasn't surprising though. Everyone knows that he is scared of _female_. Hence, he even hated the word!

Said female, the teacher was a woman about late twenties. Her long, blonde hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. The pretty blue orbs eyeing all of us, as she smiled in amusement. But nobody was looking at that – they were too focused towards her. . . breasts.

She wear a collared shirt lined with buttons up to the neck, but it was left unbuttoned, showing her breasts w_ithout _a bra. The long sleeves were rolled up, and the black pencil skirt she wore barely reached her thighs.

Gosh. Does this woman even know shame!

Neither did we notice, Yong Soo suddenly leapt from his seat, his hands reaching out – oh, god knows what he was aiming at. He yelled gleefully;

"YOUR BREASTS ARE MINE DA-ZE!"

The woman did not show any reactions. At least, not yet. When Yong Soo was getting closer, she finally moved from her spot, well, just one step from her actual spot, and Yong Soo ran onto the blackboard instead.

Oooh, that must have hurt.

"Okay class, my name is Kagura! I'm 28 and I'm single! I love anime, especially yaoi and hentai!", she exclaimed proudly, her hands were placed on her hips as she laughed maniacally.

"Um. . . This teacher must be crazy," I whispered towards Dylan, who sat behind me. He nodded in an instant, the smile on his face never left.

"YOU!", the woman pointed at me.

I crossed my arms, and huffed, "Yeah?"

"You're the only girl in this school, right?"

I nodded vigorously. A sly smirk curled on her lips, and she yelled loudly, "Okay, I'll tell you one secret! Do you know, gay people can give birth?"

"DUDE, THAT'S NOT EVEN A SECRET ANYMORE!", someone yelled from behind.

"Shut it, manbitch!", Kagura pointed to a tall boy who has wheat-colored hair, and blue eyes that was hidden beneath a pair of glasses. "You're not even in my class! Go away!"

"But I want to be with Arthur!"

"LEAVE BEFORE I FORCE YOU TO PLAY LEFT 4 DEAD!", she roared, and he quickly fled out of the class.

The teacher cleared her throat, before muttering, "Where was I again. . . Oh yeah. . ."

She picked up a chalk from the teacher's desk, and slammed it against the blackboard. Proudly, Kagura exclaimed with a cheeky smile on her face, "Boys can give birth through yaoi-hole!"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT?!", it was Arthur's turn to shout.

Hehe, everyone was getting insane. Except for me, of course! I looked down when I suddenly spotted such beautiful thing. Small and silver, yes. I squealed as I leapt down to get the precious thing.

"PENNY!"

"Penis?", I heard Lionel said in horror.

"AHHHHH! EVIL WORD!", I sprang forward and tackled Lionel to the floor.

"Are they fighting over a penis?", Dylan looked at the two of them starting a big chaos in the class, which the woman teacher is practically ignoring.

His brother nodded in silent. To be truthful, he just wanted to run away from here, or maybe just blocking his brother from listening to any further of this _nonsense_.

Shockingly – for the West brothers – The so-called teacher – Kagura straightly pointed towards Dylan and she said what would be the most shocking thing that they ever heard.

"You!", she yelled, her index finger pointing, "Strip now!"

Dylan swallowed hard. Before he knew, he fell down from his chair and fainted –

Three students were K.O.

"DYLAN?!"

Misaki was having the worst time in his life.

And so continue –

I rose from my seat, hair messy and tangled. The lucky penny was still in my palm and I stared it with a long time, before realizing it was just a funfair coin.

"Damn, it's fake!"

Lionel snickered from behind. And she turned to glare the brunette. Said glare, the others could see a lightning bolt directing to both eyes.

"Enough you two," my head was hit with a book with a loud thud, I gave a groan and looked up just to meet the bushy eyebrows. I decided to look down again – to laugh – of course.

He looked at me angrily, " Bloody twat! What are you laughing for!"

"S. . . – orry. . ."

We suddenly heard a loud yawn coming from the teacher. The whole class stopped their chaos, and tilted their head to focus on their teacher – except for me because I'm still mad about the penny thing, but let us not talk about that first.

"You guys are so boring! Not even one of you want to strip!", she scowled, her arms crossed, "I'm quitting this job!"

Just as she said, Feliciano enter the class, "_mi scusi –_"

"Okay, you strip!", she gladly yelled, while pointing to the poor Italian.

"VEEE~~~ WHAT'S WITH EVERYONE TELLING ME TO STRIP! LUUUDWIIIIG!"*

And he ran off.

Just as her lips parted – about to say something – the bell ring that indicated class is over. Mostly of the students sighed in relief, finally, _finally_, they were out of the hellhole.

I sat on the chair, arranging my textbooks neatly, but sensed Arthur was behind me. I turned around, and clutched his sleeves, looking intently at him.

"Wh-what do you want, git?"

"Do you think it's weird that nobody announced about a new teacher? A woman teacher in fact?"

Arthur wondered for a moment, and his green eyes widened when he thought about it.

"Yeah. . . you're right. I wonder. . . is she really a teacher?"

"Who cares? We have fun!"

The blonde shrugged, "Fun! My bloody arse!"

"Got anything wrong with your ass?"

The two of us walked out of the classroom and headed to the class together.

. . .

**Nobody's POV**

Shaun went out from his hiding place, looked around and gave a sigh of relief.

_Finally, that crazy woman teacher is gone! Note to self, females are crazy_, he merely thought. Well, said woman Kagura suddenly popped behind him, and clutched his neck, "Striiiiiippp~~~"

He was scarred for life on that day.

. . .

**Arthur's POV**

The next day, Principal Winston announced about the surprising teacher at last. And truthfully – she wasn't exactly a teacher at all. The school found out that she was a crazy woman who got obsess with watching a pile of R-18 yaoi manga after being forced by a bunch of her _fujoshis._

Francis – in fact – was quite mad because nobody told him about a big-breasts woman, _and a sexy one_, as Laura would described. And he would be glad if he was told to strip.

I gave a long, long sigh. Seriously, school events tire him so easily this days. And there was Laura making chaos again. . .

_**I hate to admit it though, Laura was actually pretty observant with this.**_

_**Well, thanks to her we could report about the incident.**_

I was thinking to hard that I didn't realize I was opening my shirt to get a bath, and that I was doing it slowly – and that Laura was in her phobia state hiding behind the chair – with her mouth tight shut indicating that she wants to vomit.

"DUDE! IF YOU WANT TO STRIP! DO IT FAST!"

And. . . she vomit.

. . .

**Nobody's POV**

Kagura was lying on the asylum bed, a small smile forming on her lips; she was holding a pencil and on top of the fluffy, white pillow was a piece of paper. Well, she was drawing a yaoi manga – Rated MA100000+ in fact – and the characters were the students she met on the school the day earlier.

And there was Shaun in the manga.

And I'm sure your expressions when reading this chapter is : =_=

* * *

**End of chapter**

**This is so random, I can't imagine a teacher being like that.. *shivers***

**Enjoy and review please! Cause, reviews are like my food and that you need food to survive and if you don't have food you'll die and if I don't get reviews meaning I'll die as well, and if I die nobody will update this and that when there is no updates then. . . O_O**

**Just read the eff'ing story.**

**TEEHEE.**

**Italian~**

**Mi scusi – Excuse me**

**Japanese~**

**Fujoshi – Means a fanatic girl that are really obsess with yaoi.**

***There was one strip from the Volume 4, I think, when Germany tell Italy to strip and he freaked out. Haha, I think it was cute and innocent of him and that I inserted it here. Poor Ita-chan. . . being told to strip for so many times, oooh, Germany will be mad at me. *Giggle***

**REVIEW! Or Kagura haunts you!**

**-Cookie Addiction**


	6. Chapter 6 : How To Spend A Day Off

**Hello guys~!**

**I'm sorry for not updating~ You heard about that Suluk thing? They invaded my state. . . But I dunno what's happening now after the bomb. But some are actually. . . happy cause they got free holidays. TROLOLOL, JK~**

**And TODAY is my birthday! 16 March! I'm going 14~! And after that is Romano's. Gueheheheh.**

**Thanks to :**

**EqualDemise731 – Thanks! Man, I love you! You review every chapter! *hands a box of cookies* Sincerely from the jar, no poison, only dangerous drugs. Heh heh.**

**Tailsdoll123 – Lol. Sure! I could insert TD here~~ heheheheh~**

**5511narusaku4eva – Yep. Other characters appear soon!**

**For your reviews! And to those who favorite this crap as well!**

**P.S. guys, you could count this as a special chapter but there are improvements between the love triangle thing. Okaaay?**

* * *

Chapter 6

How To Spend A Day Off

* * *

Question : How do you spend your day off?

**Arthur's POV**

_Well, since time is valuable, I would spend my time just studying or spending time with Tinker and Flying Mint Bunny. If. . . there are no Alfred and Francis to annoy my bloody arse! Oh, and that bratty girl too! Hmm. . . I would love peace during my entire day off. If possible._

**Kiku's POV**

_E-eh. . . I would draw manga, read manga, watch anime. . . or probably hangout with the others. Oh, maybe I would love to clean my room_.

**Neil's POV**

_Watching death-involvement movies._

_I'm serious._

**Misaki's POV**

_Spending time with brother._

**Dylan's POV**

_Spending time with brother._

_Yay~_

**Lionel's POV**

_Should you really ask that? I need privacy!_

Fine! There you go, you stupid brute!

**Francis' POV**

_Ohonhonhonhonhon~ You ask me such a lovely question, mademoiselle~ Of course I vould watch porno–_

As the author grabbed a kitchen knife –

*this part have to be censored for now or it'll be rated M*

**Alfred's POV**

_Dude, what a question! Of course, as a hero I will save people from evil zombies! Oh, and also disturb Artie all day!_

"You bloody wanker! Don't call me that!"

"But Artie~!", he pouted, "Arthur is a lame name, dude."

"Is not! Now shut up!"

Soon, you who read this found out that both guys were locked in a dark room by Cookie-chan because she wanted a rated M scenes by both of them.

Oh, and just ignore what she had done to Francis, as well.

Actually he's inside the room too. Pfft, FRUKUS for the win.

**Ivan's POV**

_What is with this question, da? You want to be with Mother Russia?_

Cookie-chan slightly cursed to herself, because that wasn't in the script. Fuck, she can't hit him. He's literally huge. Plus scary.

**Shayne's POV**

_Meh, you ask the stupidest question! Of course, I'll look in front of the mirror all day and watch myself looking good! Seriously, you should try too – oh wait – you're ugly! No need, no need. . . I was simply joking anyway –_

~WHACK~

And Shayne was unconscious. And he's locked inside a closet which have no mirrors, for God's sake, he's going to be crazy. Heh heh.

**Shaun's POV**

_Stay away from girls – oh my god – you're a girl! Stay away from me! Stay away from me! Tails doll – where – where are you?!_

SLAM~

He was unconscious too even though the author did nothing to him. Cookie-chan mentally cursed to herself. She should have wore a bigger T-shirt to hide her breasts after all. Mental note, I suppose_._

**Laura's POV**

_Hm? What should I do during a day off? Something fun and scary of course! Oh, wait – I got an idea. -giggles- I'm going to call the others to join me. It'll happen tonight. . . Yes, tonight for sure. . ._

It was obvious – Laura was planning something evil – something that she caught sight of in the Internet. That said mischievous plan, oh, you could have guess – it won't be good tonight – for sure.

* * *

_**And thus the chapter started. . .**_

"Bloody hell! Why did you call all of us in the middle of the night? You know that day off was only today and it means there's school tomorrow," Arthur continued to complain endlessly, mentally cursing – but neither he realized – everyone simply stared at his bushy eyebrows. It was so weird – especially when he is annoyed – how it tilted, like a dead caterpillar. Such beautiful metaphors. . . or is that simile?

Well, indeed what Arthur said was true; simply every of her friends did Laura called to meet her in front of a thick forest. As the trees swayed through the breeze, it gave them chills to their spines – just how fearful it looks – and they wondered what the brunette was actually planning. There stood all; Arthur, Kiku, Shaun who was hiding behind one of the trees, even Yong Soo who brought his brother Hyung Soo who also brought Yao – and in return Yao invited Ivan and the Russian invited his best friend Neil, who thought that he might invited someone too, and he invited the West brothers. Also, there are Feliciano who was too scared to come alone, and he thought he could bring Ludwig, along with Lovino. And there are the annoying threesomes , along with the short guy namely Lionel and Shayne.

Half of the group yawned, as they are the early-birds who woke up at 6 am everyday – while the rest of them was currently. . . on their own thoughts. Lionel was already curling to his knees, cuddling to his sort of squirrel pet, and snoring silently. Francis and Gilbert decided to take a picture of him, while Antonio was fooling around with Lovino, who in return, ignored him. At the very least, they were all here, she supposed.

Without wasting a minute, she tore open the bag that clung onto her shoulders – and dropped off every single thing she brought – pocket knives, torches, batteries and a yaoi manga that was written by Miss Kagura. Shaun cursed under his breathe, for seeing himself as the main character of the manga was completely disgusting – but fortunately – it doesn't involve girls. Phew.

As the others watched, questions were asked,

"What are those for?", Neil toyed with the knives curiously. Seriously, the others could see a glint of killing interest sparkled in the silver irises.

Laura gave a snicker, "Well people, this is all we need for the 'Slenderman encounters'!"

. . .

"What?!", all yelled in unison.

Laura nodded. She laughed, a pitchy high note that nearly sounded like a snort, and, "Yes. . . Alfred lend me that game last week, I seriously think we need to meet him! Faceless people are incredible, they don't know _ugliness _after all!"

"You. . . You are not serious, n-ne?", Kiku cowered beside her. It was night, at the very least, it couldn't be that worst – but still – it was dark.

"I am."

"This is nonsense," it was Arthur's turn, "Who'd wanted to play at this very hour! Don't be such a git. Honestly, you never considered about other people. . . You're so selfish, Laura, how could you–"

"Shut up, buffalo!", she interrupted angrily.

"Bitch!"

"Manbitch!"

"Pussy!"

"Dickhead!"

Oh, Laura was in the verge of rage – you could see – her face reddening, fists clenching as her teeth gritted and let out a growl; it made Alfred think a werewolf was nearby and he hid behind Arthur, and Feliciano hugged Ludwig tightly while Lovino was being a _tsundere_ because he wanted to hug Antonio but he was being a jerk, so no.

Silence. . .

And then –

"FINE! YOU ALL ARE JERKS!"

Out of a sudden, she grabbed her stuffs and made a run into the midst of thick bushes and trees. The others were in a shocking state, _simply_, they did not ask for that!

The shorter blonde yelled, "Wait!"

But it was too late. . .

Laura was already in the forest.

. . .

**Laura's POV**

_**Arthur is such a jerk! Oh. . . he's going to pay! He's going to pay! Wait, how about the others. . . Geez, what's wrong with me. I hate myself! Oh wait, I'm not masochistic – I love myself, I'm cute!**_

_Stop it._

I'm tired of acting like this. I don't know why I'm acting like this. First, being insane – and a minute or so – I was in rage. Did my parents knew about my condition?, I pondered, Is that why they left me here? Is that why Father. . .?

No.

I need to stop this.

I hate being a pessimist.

_Or I'll just end up like Arthur. Except no bushy eyebrows. Heh heh._

Neither I realized, my legs were begging me to stop. Cramps starting to struck them like needles, which I decided to rest and finally, noticing on where I am.

Trees. That was all I could see. Despite the clearings, thick stems silhouetted onto the ground like black, lurking ghosts. Heaving, I sat down on the ground with a plop, and wait.

Okay, I know there are stupid people –

I'm waiting for my knight with bushy eyebrows to come.

**Arthur's POV**

_**That bloody git. . . always acting on her own ways!**_

Now, all of us had to risked ourselves to look out for her, including Lionel who was actually sleep-walking, but neither one of us knew if he was actually. . . awake.

Despite my angriness, everyone was supposedly calm or for the annoying trio – cheerful.

"Arthur-san, you should calmdown. . ."

"Shì, aru. No use getting mad, aru."

"It'll be better if you think about breasts, da-ze!"

And then you could hear someone getting beaten up from behind.

Sighing, I cursed under my breath, "Shit. . . You're right. It's my fault to begin with."

"No, it's nobody's fault~", Dylan chirped cheerfully, as he clung to Misaki's arms in a brotherly-love way. Great, twincest.

The group continued walking for what seems like hours, and soon they found themselves sitting and chat and sing. It was boring, if neither of them done anything, exception of Lionel since he was really lying on the dirty patch of grass, arms widening like he was sort of flying.

"cela est fatiguant, non?", Francis complained just as he stopped singing an annoying French song. The others nodded meekly, except for Shaun who actually had returned to his room, and Lionel who began to snore in his sleep.

Alfred was in his worst state, unfortunately. Teeth chattering, and shaking frantically, he managed to mumble unbeknownst, "Th-th-th-th-th-thi. . . th-th-thi. . . sc-sca. . scar-scary. . .ry. . ."

That was all they heard from him.

"dovremmo tornare. . .", Feliciano wailed silently, while Lovino cursed more.

"How?"

. . . Oh, they forgot to leave a trail to go back.

Wait –

They were lost, too.

**Laura's POV**

The wind was getting harsher and harsher by any minute. Soon, I realized my attire consist only of a short sleeves tee and denim blue jeans. And hell, I'm lost too. I wonder how the others get back. Or either they followed me, but aww, that's sweet.

But I shouldn't think negative now. I need to do something to cheer up and calm my nerves. Oh –

Maybe I should sing 'I Knew You Were Trouble' by Taylor Swift for now. Yes, it was suitable moments.

"Once upon a time~ A few mistakes ago~ "

-RUSTLE-

I gasped. When suddenly, I saw a huge shadow looming towards me. Thus, I do what other people do – I grabbed my bag and throw it to the creature. . .And then I run.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

. . .

**Normal POV**

Arthur and the others managed to build a fire pit, and now they were snuggling close to the only source of heat. The Bad Touch Trio was currently singing the rape song which lyrics are annoying, and the blonde only managed to hear, 'Chu chu lovely muni muni mura mura~', which is getting much more irritating by each second. But something shockingly happened later – or maybe for some of them relieved – because out of the blue they heard a girlish scream, heading to their way.

Oh wait –

Why did she scream?

A certain brunette suddenly appeared from one of the bushes, looking like a mad-man when she screamed, "Aaahhh! Slenderman is chasing after meeee!"

"_Nani_?"

"_Quoi?_"

"Wh-what?!", Alfred shrieked and fainted. Everybody knew that nobody will carry him, since he's heavy.

Arthur pulled her by the arm, and he realized his touch was cold against her skin, plus she was hyperventilating.

"I see something huge! And. . . And. . . It. . . I. . ."

"Calm down, _Raura-san_ !", Kiku rushed to calm her nerves. Well, she looked like a person who just escaped from a torturous mental hospital. –shrugs- Poor author had to write a scary character. . .

Just as her sobs pulled to an end, they stopped just to heard the soft rustles of the bushes, and then a looming shadow heading towards them. If any of you could see – their faces were priceless – almost laughable, as all of them turned white, and well Alfred who had just woken up had fainted again. Good grief, that guy! What a so called hero, pfft.

The looming shadow get bigger, and bigger by any moment. Soon enough, when all of them were hurdled close to each other (to a limit where it's near yaoi), the shadow stopped moving – and there came out –

A small teddy-bear-like creature which has a red glowing sort of diamond on its back.

Let me repeat.

A _SMALL TEDDY-BEAR-LIKE CREATURE_.

"Pfft. . . . ahahahahahaha!"

They all laughed, because the teddy-bear-like creature was so small, it could fit in their arms. But just as then, the adorable thing pulled out a knife.

"Oh. . . uh. . . cute knife. . ."

All was left calm was only Ivan who was chanting "kolkolkol" because he thought the creature is threatening him (which is obviously true) and Neil who was intrigued with the knife. Dylan had fainted along with Alfred and Lionel who was sleeping. And the others. . . They ran.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!"

And Shaun?

He was safely in his dorms playing Sonic games using Tails doll character.

Yep, he was the cause.

And he's happy.

* * *

**END**

**French –**

_cela est fatiguant, non? – _this is tiring, no?

_Quoi? _– what?

**Italian –**

_dovremmo tornare –_we should head back.

**My birthday! I managed to update it in my birthday! Wootz! Soo~ as my birthday gift, please oh please review!**

**I'm sure you guys wanna know why Laura is like. . . a bit weird. Yeah, I'm telling you that in next chapters~ Till then! Tata, you buffaloes!**

**-Cookie Addiction**


	7. Chapter 7 : Tails Doll Is Just A Teddie!

**MUSTACHOS PEEPAL! Weehee~! And I hope I can update fast this time. Sowee...**

**Thanks to :**

**EqualDemise731 – IKR?! I wonder why people are so afraid of Slendy. . . Psh. BTW, what is a skin walker? What's that? What's that? TELL ME! PM ME NOW!**

**Guest – Ola Guest! I like your OC and yes, he'll be in my story soon. But may I know your name so that I can give you credits? And no, he won't be abandoned!**

**Nikki – Thanks! I promise to update faster next time~**

**domolover86**

**Mezel**

**Tweedee**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Hetalia. I only own Laura, Shayne, and the plot.**

**Misaki and Dylan West belongs to nightshadow23**

**Shaun Robinson belongs to Tailsdoll123**

**Lionel belongs to hoodee or Tweedee**

**Nicole Abdershoun belongs to Anonymous**

* * *

Chapter 7

Tails Doll Is Just A Teddie-weddie!

* * *

**Meanwhile in the forest . . .**

**. **. **.**

"Ugh. . . I feel so dizzy," Alfred wailed, his left palm touched his forehead, massaging his temples softly. The wheat-haired student tried to stand up, whining with his loud voice when an apple was shoved into his mouth. Though, the short mentally cursed because the apple actually meant for Peas. As blue eyes widened, he turned to Dylan and Lionel, who gave him a death glare.

"Wmph imph dmphh?! (What is this?!)," he asked.

The short boy placed his index finger upon his lips, and pointed at the bushes. The three of them listened carefully, as the leaves rustled slowly, a sign of _something _was there. Alfred, being the idiot he was, practically screamed.

"Oh meh gawd! Can't you scream a little louder?!", Lionel snapped angrily. Though his words were meant for sarcasm –

Alfred screamed again.

The shortie nearly hit himself, also known as suicide, just because he had to handle a stupid guy here – like really sthoopihd – or whatever. He rather had Laura, wait – no, he take it back. She's stupid too. Like really sthoopihd, okay?

Lionel turned to Dylan, who was shaking vigorously out of fear. The shorter brunette swore he could hear him mumbling, "Misaki. . . Misaki. . .", all along. Poor him. (for being gay, hah! Just kidding.)

The lushes rustled again, and all of them stopped their thoughts, and all attentions turned to the bushes. Now that the rustling sounds were frequent, everyone constantly went close to each other. Apparently, Lionel lend his squirrel pet to Alfred.

A matter of seconds passed, with them glaring and trembling, came out a –

Small brown teddy bear with a diamond on its tail.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! DUDE THAT'S SO LAME!"

"So small. . ."

"WEEEEEEEEEEE! SO SMALL AND CUTE AND ADORABOOO!"

Everyone stared at Lionel, who just said 'ADORABOOO'. Shockingly. And the shortie clasped his mouth, blushing red from embarrassment. No, he did not just said that!

But the tension once increased, when the teddy bear pulled out a knife.

"Oh. . . uh. . . cute knife. . . r-right, Lionel? Adora. . . boo?", Alfred whimpered.

He turned around just to see thin air.

.

.

.

"AHHHHHH! ERRHHMERRGERRD!"

* * *

"_AHHHHHH! ERRHHMERRGERRD!"_

They heard the shouts that, of course, belonged to the one and only poor Alfred. But none of them dared to move from their hiding spot, which is a big tree, and apparently and surprisingly – everyone were on top, sitting on big branches. To be honest, that tree is going to fall soon!

Yong Soo whimpered, "Poor Alfred, da ze. . . _geuneun jug-eul geos-inga_?"

The others shrugged, not knowing what to answer. Feliciano cried, the once cheerful Bad Touch trio was worried, Arthur was grumpy. . . and Laura was sleeping.

Typical Laura.

. . .

Alfred's POV

Dude, wait! W-wh-why is it my POV?! Give it to Lionel, for god's sake! N-n-n-n-now! Please. . . OH MY GAWD THAT CREATURE IS CHASING ME! AHHHHH!

_Unfortunately, Alfred is unable to do the POV cause he's speaking shit and stuffs, so yeah. . ._

Lionel's POV

_**AH GOD THAT DAMN LAURA FOR BRINGING ME HERE! I WAS JUST HAVING A GOOD SLEEP NOW THAT I'M STUCK HERE! LIKE WHAT THE! Geez, just what is her problem?!**_

I knew it was Shaun's fault for bringing the cute teddy bear, which I partially thanked him. But wasting my beautiful moments to sleep! My beautiful dreams . . . (mentally crying)

I hid myself behind a thick bushes, hearing no sound of traces that Tails Doll is following me. Heaving a sigh, I patted Peas, comforting the now shaking little creature. Poor him. He must be scared to find a big squirrel-looking creature too. But I had to admit it, it was cute. Like, seriously. Duh.

Currently, the air was cold and eerie. Since my clothes were thin, my bones were shaking from the chills. And I had too covered myself with leaves, which nothing works. Right now, my conscience was really clear, and because of the previous incident, I was really awake. So, why did I feel like I heard someone's breathings? Or worst, can Tails Doll breathe? And does he has strange pink eyes? Or –

Oh my god! It's a guy!

"Eh . . . Ola?"

"AHHHHHH!"

. . .

Normal POV

"VEE! LIONEL IS DEAD! VEEEEEEE!", Feliciano shrieked, as tears won't stop streaming from his eyes. He was probably scarred for life now.

Ludwig replied with his thick German accent, shocked, "Feli! _Um Gottes willen_, don't say things like that!"

"But. . . ve. . it's true, right?"

"We don't know for sure," Arthur snapped, crossing his arms. With a click of a tongue, he merely said, "We need to go down."

Yao asked, "Aiyah. Why should we, aru?"

"To search them, of course," the Brit replied, huffing.

True, that everyone had lack of energy. But the concern towards the other three would not stop, especially Misaki who was now repenting his sins and crying. (for being gay, haha. . . not again.)

Apparently, when all of them climbed down and finally set foot to the ground, a husky but high-pitched voice truly shocked them. And this time, it was someone unexpected. It was –

The principal, himself.

But with slight differences. Wait, did I mention _slight_? Hell, it was _**A** **LOT**_!

Carrying an AK-47 gun, wearing sunglasses instead of his normal glasses, and he was wearing a black suit like what you would see in Men In Black. The old man spoke in a cool and calm demeanor, "Sup, niggas. This is Black Winston you're seeing."

.

.

.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK! ARE YOU REALLY PRINCIPAL WINSTON!"

The old man sighed, "Like I said, I'm Black –"

"I don't believe you, aru!"

"Ve! He'z zo cool!", Feliciano cheered. Yong Soo was shouting "Uri nara mansae" or whatever shit it was. Half of them were glad, but for Arthur and Ludwig – they just can't believe their eyes.

Laura stirred, finally waking up. She yawned and showed her clear hazel eyes, and they widened once seeing her grandfather. She yelled happily, "Oh my god! Grandpa, you're a nigga!"

His grandfather winked and grinned, "Yeah, baby~ that's the spirit!"

And they bro-hug.

Like, what the fuck. Yeah I know, you all are shocked.

Holding his gun, Principal Winston – or shall I call Black – coolly brushed his white hair, and took a few steps forward. He said to the others, his shades gleamed in the darkness, "C'mon people, it's time to rock'n'roll."

"What?"

"Kill Tails Doll, you bunch of fools!", he scoffed, but changed back to the calm person in a second, "Tails Doll is just a Teddie-Weddie after all."

Laura blinked, "Teddie –whuh? Grandpa, are you creating that?"

He grinned, "Yeah. . .", and then he was gone to the thick forest, followed by Laura and Feliciano.

With no other choices left, the others had to obeyed the surprisingly-changing principal.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Translations**

**Korean – **

**geuneun jug-eul geos-inga? – **will he die?

**German –**

**um Gottes willen – **for God's sake

**I feel like this is becoming an arc. Lol, like you know in Gintama it has a few arcs in a season. The arc is a storyline for a few chapters – so yeah – shockingly.**

**And yeah – like Grandfather, like granddaughter, right?! I'll tell you in another chapter so stay tune to this story people! Stick to this story, like ohmergerrd~ or I'll be black. Seriously.**

**Like this chapter? Hate it? Think it pisses you off? Makes you happy and laugh you hard? You wanna die? REVIEW IT HUZZAHH!**


	8. Chapter 8 : A Shocking Truth

**Okay! Hello~! Updates again!**

**I'm currently listening to Kagamine Len – Mr Taxi and I'm having a massive nosebleed, LOL.**

**Thanks to :**

**EqualDemise731**

**nightshadow23 (he/she reviewed twice! Sankyu!)**

**Tweedee (That fucking girl who comment in the last minute, but I still love her. . . as a darn friend! Hah! Beeyyytch!)**

**Nicole Abdershoun belongs to Anonymous**

**Lionel Flanelle belongs to Tweedee (she fucking changed her account)**

**Shaun Robinson belongs to Tailsdoll123**

**Misaki and Dylan West belongs to nightshadow23**

* * *

Chapter 8

A Shocking Truth

* * *

Lionel's POV

For a moment, I thought of having an ability of seeing supernatural stuffs. But when I blinked a few times, clearing my visions, the guy was real. He was wearing the usual school uniform too. And he had long platinum hair that was tied into a loose ponytail, much reminding him of Yao, but his was slightly a bit longer than Yao. And those strange pink pools for eyes – staring intently into the depths of his soul. He shivered, not because of the chill, but merely because of the pink-eyed guy.

"Err. . .", I said awkwardly, while patting Peas, "M-m-may I know. . . wh-wh-what are you. . uh – doing here?"

"I was about to say the same thing," the guy grinned.

_What. . .?, _I thought, cocking my head to the side, confused. Then, I realized this weird guy was staring at me again. Creeps. A laughter escaped from his lips, and he clasped his mouth, making the sounds muffled within his palm.

"S-sorry. . .", he breathed, "You. . ."

"What?!"

"You kind of look like a girl! Except that you're flat!", he laughed again, much louder this time.

Oh great. This shit of topic again. First Laura, and now him.

I became furious – very furious I want to laid a punch towards the Anonymous guy that just complimented about my. . . chest. But seriously, I know you all are curious about me being short and girly-looking. Well, maybe a little bit, right?

Huffing, I stood up from my current sitting position, pissed. My cheeks were flushed now – perhaps from the blood boiling to my head, as I was really, really angry. Gritting my teeth in frustration, I turned my heels and started to walk off.

The guy, dumbfounded, yelled, "Wait! Where are you going?!"

"HELL, YOU #$%&*!"

Pink eyes widened, but a smile curled on his lips after that and he laughed again, "Oh God, he really did have the features of a girl! Maybe, he is? But this is a boys' school, right?"

. . .

Normal POV

"Grandpa, what games did you play?", Laura tugged the principal's sleeves. The old man turned to look at his granddaughter, and smiled.

"Anything that suits me, but I cheated."

"Oh my god, Grandpa, you should give me the cheat codes anytime, okay?", the brunette grinned excitedly. She turned to look at Arthur, who had a scowl on his face, and stuck her tongue out towards him – much to his dismay.

Suddenly, the group halted abruptly after hearing a scream came from Alfred. He was getting near, they all thought. Feliciano gave a soft whimpers and dived his head onto Ludwig's shoulder. Yong Soo and Hyung Soo were hugging each other, Antonio purposely get himself closer to Lovino, which in return, get a slap, and so on. Alfred screamed again, alerting them that he was nearby. And out of the blue –

Came him running helter-skelter with Slenderman behind him.

"What the fuck. . . everybody run!", Principal Winston exclaimed and he ran away, followed by the others.

"DUDE! YOU GUYS, WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEE!", Alfred cried, surprisingly tears were spilling from the blue eyes. And he was really a mess.

Laura turned back just to see the Slenderman. For her, it just looked like a faceless doll –

Wait, it was a faceless doll.

Ha. Haha. Hahahaha. They just got pawned.

"Grandpa. . . Grandpa, that's not Slend –"

"No, honey! Not now! That was the real thing you're seeing!", the old man then cursed under his breathes.

Laura, being Laura, just rolled her eyes and slipped her hand from her grandfather's grasp. Her paces stopped, and ran the opposite way –

"Wait! Where are you going, you bloody git!", Arthur yelled.

– and knocked the string puppet towards the ground.

"Oh," simply that was the only word that managed to get out from the mouth. Some of them were speechless, confused. While the others glared at Alfred.

"_Che era falso, stupido stronzo!_", Lovino spat angrily towards the wheat-haired guy. Alfred was only be able to give an apologetic grin.

Soon, attentions turned towards Laura, who was looking pretty happy at the current moment. Well, happy for being a smartass, of course. Arthur looked at her apologetically, scratching his head awkwardly.

"Geez. . . sorry. And, thank you. . ." he mumbled, "But you have to remember it was your own fault, git!"

Laura brushed a strand of brown hair from her eyes, as she blinked towards him. A cheeky smile crossed her face, and she waved her hand to and fro, "Nah! I know I'm awesome. . . Hehe."

"Hey, don't copy the awesome me!", Gilbert scowled.

Francis was silent for a while. He then spoke in a serious manner, which was quite strange for them, because he was amongst the playful (and pervert ones), "It iz quite confuzing. But who iz the one setting the trap for uz?", he asked in wonder.

Everyone turned to look at him. They haven't thought about it. Suddenly, the bushes rustled and everyone averted their gazes towards the plants. As for Principal Winston, or better yet to call him Black Winston, quickly pointed his AK-47 towards the bushes, his expression looked like a maniac psycho who enjoyed killing. Hm, it must be the games he played. What an addict.

Misaki observed the bushes, squinting his eyes when they widened, and as barely as everyone could see, a small smile danced on his lips as he muttered, "Dylan. . ."

And yes – it was Dylan, all right. His strawberry blonde hair was a mess, his arms and legs were full of light scars. They must've come from the twigs and branches, to Misaki's dismay. Their parents will kill him if he were to report this in the letter. Better yet, not reporting it. But he had to bandaged his poor brother.

"Yay, Misaki!", the boy yelled in glee and hugged his brother (in a brotherly way, okay? I mean – c'mon! I sleep with my sister!)

Arthur heaved a sigh of relief, "Good to have everyone's back."

"No wait!", Alfred said, "Lionel's not here!"

Laura gasped, "Oh yeah! How could I forget about shortie!"

Said shortie, he appeared just right in a moment with Peas on top of his head, and he hold a twig with a pose of Indiano Jones. But his expressions looked like he was about to kill somebody – yeah, it's 2p! Indiano Jones we are talking about!

"THAT GUY! THAT STUPID GUY!", he roared. Literally, everyone stayed 5 metres away from him, except for Ivan who felt like he was threatened and began his _kolkolkolkolkolkol _shit again. Neil lend him a knife, much to everyone's horror.

"Neil, how could you betray her!", Laura gaped.

He just stared at the girl, emotionless. And shrugged. Yeah, another stereotype, people. And he answered, "It looks interesting. . . for a deathly fight."

Okay. . . scary.

No wonder he's Ivan BFF!

Lionel gasped, and spoke again in his angry demeanor, "No! Not you, Ivan. . . who wanna beat your shit, huh? I'm talking about Nicole Abdershoun!"

"Oh, that awesome guy! He could be the fourth member of Bad Touch Trio, kesesesesesese!", Gilbert exclaimed cheerfully.

"De ninguna manera! Or it'll become Bad Touch Quadripio or. . . whatever," Antonio said, furious.

And the two broke into fights with Francis had to be the judge of them both.

"Nicole? A girl?", Laura furrowed her eyebrows. Lionel shook his head, and then pointed towards the bush behind him, a guy with platinum hair and strange pink eyes surprised the group. Except for Principal Winston, because he is the damn principal. Of course, his job is to stalk kids. Not in a pedo way.

Nicole brushed his hair, and grinned. When he noticed Laura, he immediately ran towards her and. . . grabbed her breasts.

"Oh God. . . it's only cup A? How pity –"

WHACK! TWACK! BAM!

Both Principal Winston and Laura beat him up, finally.

Serve him right for pranking and stating about Laura's breasts. Sensitive topic you got there.

* * *

**The next day. . .**

"Aiyaaahhh! I'm so tired, aru! I didn't get enough sleep, aru!", Yao complained. Kiku nodded his head, as the two walked towards their own classes. The two sighed, and yawned.

Arthur, however, was in the worst state. It was truly an unfortunate for him to have Laura for a room mate. Bags started to appear under his eyes, and he looked terribly horrible today. Suddenly, Laura came bumping towards him, though it was accident. The blonde fell, and dropped the books he was carrying before.

"What the. . . you bloody wanker! Don't you know who am I?! I am Pirate Arthur, you. . . zzzzz. . .", he fell unconscious on the floor.

Laura, who was speechless just stared at him. Smiling mischievously, she pulled out her cellphone from her blazer's pocket, and record the whole thing. As in, Arthur mumbling in his sleep on the floor, and curling and smiling like hell.

_This is so in Youtube!_, she chuckled.

The next day, the video hit 15 million views.

* * *

**End**

**Translations –**

**Italian**

**che era falso, stupido stronzo! **– it was fake, you stupid asshole!

**Spanish**

**de ninguna manera! – **no way!

**I feel like BTT doesn't really appear mainly in my stories lately. Maybe this next chapter will be about them! And. . . Canada! He'll appear in my next chapter so stick to this story!**

**So, I'm finally done with this arc – which I'm calling Lost Arc. I'm so cool for creating arcs, eheheheh!**


End file.
